Undercover Angel
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Greetings everyone,   Here's a little tale for my 4th year here as a writer.    Ron has a late night visitor stop by when he is at the lowest that he ever has been.


Undercover Angel

By Star-Eva01

Based on the song Undercover Angel

Written by and Sung by Alan O'Day

-xx-

'I promised to keep her safe… to always be there for her', he thought as he made his way into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and looked around. The dresser and small table off to one side. He saw his clothes laid across a chair in the corner and found his eyes drawn to it. His jeans and shirt lay across the arms, his socks and sneakers piled up at the foot.

Before he could succumb to the tears that were just seconds from pouring out of his eyes, he turned and hurried across the room and rushed into the bathroom. He crossed the threshold and turned on the light. As the light bathed the room in a warm glow, he saw his toothbrush in the holder just above his razor and shaving cream.

To one side of the sink was his other watch, the fancy one that he had been planning to wear to the party five days ago. Beside it was a pair of golden cufflinks. Hanging from a hook on the wall was his best shirt, the white one with his initials sown at the cuffs. Beside the shirt, on a second hook, hung his tuxedo jacket and pants. It was the black one with the darker piping running down the outside seams, the one that had been custom fitted for him. And then below them was his black dress shoes, the ones that had been handmade for him in Italy.

He turned around and made for the King sized bed, the tears even closer now.

Burying his face in his hands as he sat down on the bed, he fought the tears but could not stop them all as he remembered what else he had seen.

On the chair with his grey jeans and red shirt were her blue jeans and faded yellow blouse. Beside his sneakers were hers. And mixed with his white socks were her black ones.

In the bathroom, sitting beside his toothbrush was hers along with a shared tube of toothpaste. Beside his watch and cufflinks were her watch and a pair of gold earrings with emeralds set in them and the matching necklace that he had purchased for her on her birthday. Beside them were a black garter belt and a pair of pure silk stockings. Across the room from the hooks that held his shirt and tuxedo was another pair of hooks that held her long black dress with the slit that went up to her right thigh. Under the dress were her black 4 inch Italian sandals.

As he finally gave in and let the tears flow, he looked up and took in the room.

"Yahweh, why did I come in here… she's everywhere in here" he thought outloud.

On the dresser was her jewelry box. Off to one side was her makeup desk, her mirror sitting on top and the cosmetics that went along with it. On the dresser he could see the picture that she had placed there of the two of them that had been taken in Paris on the Avenue des Champs-Élysées with the Arc de Triomphe in the background. He could see her closet, the door open, and her clothes hanging inside.

Heaven help him he could smell her in the room… his bedroom… her bedroom…

Their bedroom.

Yahweh, it hurt.

As the tears flowed, he didn't know if he could live through this…

Could live after her… after she had left him alone?

Lying back on the bed, he reached for a pillow and wrapped his arms around it and cried into to it. Her smell filled his nostrils and what was left of the dam that had he'd been using to fight to keep his emotions together was finally blown apart…

…he had grabbed her pillow.

It was always her… always had been since he could remember. Everything he had ever done in his life that he thought of as good or worth while, he did it with her… for her. He had followed her everytime… everywhere.

She was the reason that he had been all the places that he had been. The reason that he had seen what he had seen. The reason that he had done the things that he had. The reason that he had all the scars, bumps and bruises that went with all those adventures.

He didn't know if he had ever been hurt more in his life, and that was saying something. He had been called names and bullied in school, had twisted joints and torn ligaments in his adventures with her. He had even broken bones, and had survived it all. He remembered the punching and hitting that he had taken and smiled for a second in his heart. It had always been for her. Always had been. He'd survived it all but…

And now she was gone.

But he didn't know if he could survive this… a broken heart.

"Yahweh, how am I going to live without her?" he said to the empty room.

She was the reason he breathed…

She was everything.

As the tears flowed like a river, he could see her disappear under the falling rocks of the rockslide. Her hand held out to him, her voice calling out his name.

He had spent days trying to find her, had added more cuts and scars to his personal collection in his efforts to dig her out. To bring her back to him. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, but had spent every ounce of his energy trying to find her.

With her scent filling his nostrils, everything hit him and he collapsed onto the bed and for the first time in days, fell asleep.

-xx-

He cried into the pillow, soaking it with his tears alone on the bed. His heart in a thousand pieces as he missed her.

Suddenly he woke up. There had been a sound in the room… a sound that he hadn't made.

Sitting up quickly, he looking around and could not see anything. Just as he had become sure that the sound was the pieces of his heart breaking again he heard it again from the side of the bed. The voice of a woman softly calling his name.

Turning his head, he saw a woman standing there. She appeared to be wearing a white robe that fell down to the carpet. He looked down and saw her bare toes peeking from under the hem. As his eyes went up, he saw her hair start at about mid-calf and in the light coming from the bathroom looked to a dark color… black or dark brown, or maybe a dark red.

She smiled at him as his eyes finished their trip up and rested on her smiling face… a face he knew but could not remember. She took a step towards him and knelt beside the bed. As her knees touched the carpet her hair moved as if blown by a breeze that was not there, and it seemed to spread out and transform into wings.

'My eyes must be playing tricks,' he thought.

"Thunder is your nightlight," she said in soft loving tones as her hand reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Her touch a lover's caress that sent ripples running up and down his spine.

She stood up, never taking her hand from his chin, and he followed her to his feet. She looked into his eyes, hers a shade of green that somehow pulled at his mind. Eyes that pulled at something deep inside him, that called to him… eyes that were familiar.

"Magic is your dream," she spoke again, her voice holding him as its soft tones. Then she brought herself close enough that there wasn't any space left between them. As he looked into her eyes she slowly wrapped her arms around him. Instinctively he raised his own and wrapped them around her as well, that's when he discovered that his eyes were not playing tricks on him; she really did have wings.

This woman in his arms was a an angel…. a REAL ANGEL.

As he held her she brushed her lips against his and gently pulled him closer, trailing kisses across his cheek until her lips came to rest beside his ear so she could whisper "See what I mean."

As he tried to understand what her last words meant, she kissed him. Kissed him in a way that was so familiar, so much like coming home he could not help but respond by kissing her back in return.

Just before he would have had to break the kiss in order to breathe, she broke it and took a small step back.

Taking deep breaths, he looked at her and found that she was glowing in a pure white light and he could see something in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked once his body had the air it needed. Her response surprised him to his core.

She nodded her head then reached up to the collar of her robe with both hands then slowly pulled it open. Somehow the robe fell from her body, somehow falling free of her wings. Then before he could think he was back in her embrace and she was kissing him again. He could feel her arms around him, then what felt like a second set of arms held him as well. He opened his eyes to find that not only were her arms wrapped around and holding him, but her wings as well.

She broke the kiss and took her arms from around him and placed her hands on his chest, her wings still holding him close to her. He blinked as he felt her hands on his skin. When she spoke, telling him something, he felt himself nod his reply.

"Love me, Love me, Love me," she said in that soft voice that he could not deny.

He suddenly found himself laying on the bed, her with him or was it him with her. His mind was a cornucopia of thoughts beyond himself, but it didn't matter. All that did was that SHE was there and that's when she made love to him. As she touched him in ways that only one who knew him had, he could not stop a single thought racing through his mind; that he had never really had a dream that made sweet love to him before.

Sure, he'd had those normal midnight fantasies that most males have in their teens. And the ones that he had while he dated his wife… he was just glad that his wife couldn't read his mind. He had not been sure if she would have laughed at him for those dreams of his about her or killed him for them. With her hands seemly touching him everywhere, she was pushing the reason that he felt so bad and lonely out of his mind… her hands somehow reminding him, no telling him that there was a love for him.

Out there… in here… Somewhere.

-xx-

Sometime later, after the heavenly surrender to this gift from above, during the sweet afterglow he watched her get up from the bed. He knew that she was about to leave.

"Please," he said, his voice shaking as the lonely feelings started to flood back into him, making his heart ache. He knew that he had given what little he could find of his heart to her and he begged her not to go.

She stopped with her back to him, her long auburn hair and wings the only thing covering her. She shifted just a bit then looked over her shoulder at him, her jade eyes filled with understanding and love.

There was something about her… somehow he knew her, but could not remember from where.

"Go find the right one," she said in that soft voice that kept pulling at his heart, the voice that had been calling his name such a short time ago, "love her and then…"

She paused for a moment, her eyes boring into his with a power that was undeniable. "When you look into her eyes, you will see me again." she said as she turned away.

He got up and moved to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him completely. Looking into her face, a face that was sudden Her face… the face of the woman that he loved… that he lived for… that he had failed to protect.

As he stared in shock at that face, he watched tears fall from her eyes. He muttered what he was thinking, "are you alright?"

She just nodded and then wrapped her arms and wings around him again as she kissed him once more and in the blink of an eye he found himself back on the bed, her hovering over him telling him in a voice that must have been heard across the world.

"LOVE ME, LOVE ME, LOVE ME!"

-xx—

He awoke the next day with his head clear for the first time in as many days, he heart somehow mostly whole again. And he awoke all alone. Of his Midnight visitor there was not any trace that anyone had been there.

He got out of the bed and went into the bathroom where he showered and shaved. Once that was done, he took care of any business that needed handled than dressed in a tan pair of cargo pants with a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt. He put on his socks and black sneakers and added the old greenish grey army belt that was like a second friend.

Once dressed, he looked at the bed and the clear signs that he had slept there. He pulled the covers up and got ready to tuck the pillows back under them when he spotted something red peaeking out from under his pillow. Lifting the pillow, he found a large red feather… a feather that might have come from a very large bird's wing.

Or a feather from the auburn wings of an angel.

Without a word, he walked to her dresser and placed the feather in the top drawer. He then finished making the bed the way that she had taught him. As he left the room, he turned back and looked once at the bed then left.

He quickly made his way back to the mountain where she disappeared… back to were he had failed to keep his promises to always keep her safe.

As he stood there, watching everyone that had spent days with him trying to find her, he took a deep breath. With his mind clear for the first time in days, he thought about what had to be a dream from last night… and the face he saw on the heavenly visitor…

Her face.

With a second deep breath, he sent his thoughts and heart out again like he had for days. Trying to find her the way he had for all most all his life.

Then he found that feeling, the feeling that he had felt for so much of his life… the feeling that had been lost for days now.

He moved quickly, almost to fast the follow, and stood between three of the largest boulders.

"Here," he called out, "She's here!"

Then suddenly, his hands took on a blue tint and stuck out at two of the boulders. They blew apart with a sound of thunder. Before the sound could fade, it was repeated but not as loud as the third disappeared.

Others joined him once the smoke cleared and together they started removing rocks, stones, and more boulders. After an hour they uncovered a hidden cave that had been buried under the rockslide. Once enough room had been cleared to let him squeeze in, he disappeared into its hidden depths without thought. Just as the others finished clearing the open he reappeared carrying her in his arms.

He took her to where an ambulance was waiting and laid her down on the gurney. He didn't leave her side as they worked on her. He watched in silence as they put IV's in her arms and performed other medical checks. Once they deemed her stable they took her to the nearest hospital, and he never left her side.

-xx—

She had been trapped underground and unconscious for days and it took even more days to return her to health. Most of those days she spent unconscious and unaware of the world around her as the doctors had decided that it would be easier on her to heal, days that passed giving the world time to find out that she still lived. Days that he spent by her side, never leaving her for more then a few moments.

When the doctors told her that she was fit enough to go home, friends assured her that she could leave the hospital in peace by taking her out in much the same way that she had come… inside an ambulance.

Once away from the hospital, they pulled into a parking garage and she got into a friend's car who drove her home. Again he didn't leave her side.

At home she kept quiet, giving herself more time to heal under her doctor's orders and he took care of her. Never telling her that the doctors had told him that it was close… that he had found her just in time.

It was at the end of that time, when the doctors told her that everything was healed, that he sat beside her on the bed and told her a story.

A story of a man that had reached the end of his wits when the woman he loved more then anything had disappeared from him. A woman that he had watched fall from a mountain during a rockslide and was buried under the boulders. How he had spent days searching for her, how the whole town had turned out to help him look for her. And how after five days without finding her, he had returned finally to their home to try to make up his mind if he could live without her. A story about a man that had almost decided that the pain was too much to bare and how he had thought of ways to join her.

As her face held shock of hearing this tale, he told her how the man had fallen asleep on the bed and the strange visitor he had that night.

Her face showed the fear that she felt at his story, how she felt about the man that she loved so much could even think of taking his own life to join her on the otherside. And that the stranger visitor had to have been his mind telling him no.

"It was your mind telling you not to die," she told him. "It was the part of me that lives inside of you telling to live."

He smiled at her then got off the bed and moved to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, he removed something from it and returned to her side.

Before she could say anything he held up a feather for her to see, a large red feather.

She looked at the red feather, the same color as her hair, and suddenly remembered a dream. A dream where she had helped someone chose the path to the light. A dream where she had wings. A dream where she had made love to a man that she loved with all her heart.

She watched him return the feather to her dresser and come back to the bed. She watched him change into his pajama bottoms, she wore the tops, and got into bed with her.

He pulled her to him and kissed her as he held her tight. She kissed him back with all the love in her heart and soul.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes in a way that she had ever seen before in all the long years they had been together.

"Now you know my story love, if it's right" he said as he reached out with his hand and stoked her chin. "I'm gonna take you into my arms and love you tonight."

She smile her special smile at him.

"Under the covers, I know the answer lies" he said as he pulled the covers over them as he leaned over her and kissed to within an inch of her life.

When the kiss ended, he gently ran a thumb across her lips.

"I'm looking for my angel in your sweet loving eyes" he told her as he took her into his arms again and resumed the kiss.

"What?" she moaned through the kiss.

"Oo-oo-oo wee" was his answer.

"Alright"

"Lie next to me."

She broke the kiss and turned over on top of him. As she looked into his eyes she asked one question.

"Alright?"

He nodded his answer and her smile lit the room with a white light.

He looked into her eyes and saw the angel there.

The angel that had given him the reason not to join the woman that he loved more anything… the woman that he thought was dead. The angel that had somehow told him where to look for her…

The angel that was the woman that he loved.

As he watched, she became the angel. He smiled as she reached up to the collar of her pajama top with both hands, then slowly pulled it open.

"Love me, love me, love me," she said as it fell to the bed.

-xx-

Story compete.

Big thanks to Ja of JAKT for his beta on this story.

I have got to stop listening to my oldies disks when I write... if not this little plot bunny would have not come after me.

I wanted to do something for my 4th year here as a writer. For those that have not heard this song, the lyrics are included below.

Star

Lyrics:

Cryin' on my pillow, lonely in my bed  
Then I heard a voice beside me, and she softly said  
Wonder is your night light, magic is your dream  
And as I held her, she said, see what I mean

I said what? she said oo-oo-oo wee  
I said alright? she said, love me, love me love me

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me  
Out there, somewhere  
Yeah somewhere

Heavenly surrender, sweet afterglow  
Given up my heart to you, now angel don't go  
She said, go find the right one, love her and then  
When you look into her eyes, you'll see me again

I said what? she said oo-oo-oo wee  
I said alright? she said, love me, love me love me

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me  
Out there, somewhere  
Woh Somewhere

Now you know my story, and girl if it's right  
I'm gonna take you in my arms and love you tonight  
Underneath the covers, the answer lies  
I'm lookin' for my angel in your sweet lovin' eyes

She said what? I said oo-oo-oo wee  
She Said alright? I said, lay next to me  
She said what? I said oo-oo-oo wee  
She said alright? she said, love me, love me love me

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me

Love Me, love me love me

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me  
Out there


End file.
